Today
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: It's been 2 years since Callie and Jude were brought into the Foster house and life is as normal as it can be, but today's the day and Callie's retreating back to her old ways of blocking everyone out. Stef and Lena thought they cracked through all of Callie's walls, but can they get through one more? Brandon/Callie Family Fic
1. Back To The Beginning

**I decided to write this because we don't hear much about Callie and Jude's mom and dad. Plus I love their interaction with Lena and Stef. I own none of this...except for the plot!**

* * *

****It was a normal Saturday in the Foster household and nothing was out of whack. Lena and Stef were making breakfast, Callie was yelling at Marianna to get out of the bathroom, Jude and Jesus were playing the X-Box and Brandon was playing his piano.

It had been 2 years since Callie and Jude had come to stay with the Fosters, 1 year since they were legally adopted and 5 months since they took on the last name Foster. The last 2 years breaking through Callie's walls hadn't been easy for any of them, every time they broke one wall down three more went up to protect the fragile girl inside, but eventually she gave in and let them into her heart, let them see everything in pieces.

But that all changed at the breakfast table.

"Jude put on some sun screen." Callie ordered handing him the bottle that was brought from the bathroom. "Now."

"I'm at the breakfast table." Jude said. "Can't I put it on later?"

"No because last time you said 'I'll put it on later.' you came home looking like a tomato." Jude just rolled his eyes and started rubbing on the lotion.

"Jesus did you take your medication?" Stef asked drinking her coffee.

"Yep." Said boy answered eating his eggs.

"Hey what's today?" Marianna asked. "Callie and I have a project due on the 27th."

"April 5th." Lena answered and Callie stopped spreading butter on her toast. Jude looked at her sadly, he knew exactly what today was and how it made her feel every time it came around.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Stef asked seeing Callie and then it was like when she first came to the Foster house. She had an emotionless mask on and her eyes were guarded.

"I'm fine." She said quickly abandoning her toast. "I think I'm gonna walk to school today." She said grabbing her bag and leaving the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked after a few moments of silence. Everybody looked to Jude who just picked up his bag.

"I'll be in the car." He told everyone before leaving the kitchen. Lena looked at her wife of almost 2 years and they both had the same thing going around their head.

They both had another wall to crack.

* * *

**It was short I know, but did you like it?**


	2. Jude and Jesus

**Chapter two and thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys aren't disappointed in my chapter.**

* * *

After Lena and Stef had gotten all the kids to school, they used the app on Stef's phone to make sure Callie was there before saying goodbye to each other.

"Actually," Stef said stopping Lena before she could get out of the car. "I think we need to talk."

"This is about Callie, right?" Lena asked closing the car door. Stef nodded.

"I worried babe," Stef told her. "For the first time in almost a year and a half Callie's going back into her shell and I don't know why. She hasn't been this way since-"

"I know." Lena interrupted, not wanting to talk about that day. "She knows she can talk to us about anything, we're her mothers." At that Stef's brain started going 20 miles per hour.

"What if this is about her?" She asked.

"About who?" Lena asked.

"Her mother." Stef answered. "Her birth mother."

"We could always ask Jude." Lena suggested. "But he and Callie tell each other everything and I don't want her to think we're ganging up on her."

"Maybe we should have another family night." Stef asked. "Tomorrow is Friday and we haven't been able to have one in a while with everyone being so busy."

"Plus is could really help all of them if we talked. Brandon with Mike, Callie with her birth parents and Marianna with her birth mother. You know she still hasn't gotten over what happen between them."

"Yeah it could work." Stef nodded agreeing.

"Now I really have to go." Lena said. She kissed Stef before leaving the car.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked Callie as they walked down the hall. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded shaking her head. Brandon had enough problems, he didn't need hers too. "It's just been a long week." Brandon stopped and Callie turned to face him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked. "Not only am I your brother, but I'm also your boyfriend." Callie laughed.

"Stop that." She laughed. "It's weird enough." Suddenly Brandon was serious.

"But you do know that right?" He asked. "That you can tell me anything, I mean." Callie, instead of answering, wrapped her arms around his neck and his automatically went around her waist, pulling her closer. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back, Brandon put his forehead against hers.

"I know that you love me," She said softly. "And I know that you wouldn't hesitate to do anything for me, but you have enough problems, you don't need mine on your plate too."

"Your problems are my problems and mine are yours." He said. "You help me with my problems on a daily basis, let me help you with yours." Callie smiled ans kissed him again.

"Ew!" They hear Marianna's voice say from behind them. "No one wants to see your PDA!" Callie and Brandon split apart to look at their sister.

"You're 17." Brandon said. "Get over it." Marianna rolled her eyes before pushing between them.

"Callie and I have a lunch date with Lexi." Marianna said. She had eventually forgiven Lexi and Jesus after three months of having a grudge when she realized that even if she didn't like it, they were going to be together. She got over her pettiness and the two friends apologized. "And you have calculus, you aren't skipping are you?" She gasped in mock seriousness.

"No I'm not." He said rolling his eyes. "I'll see you two after school." Marianna nodded before pulling Callie down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Jude, you'd tell us if something was wrong with Callie right?" Jesus asked as he and the 13 year old walked home from school.

They called it their brother-bonding time, when Jude had started going to school Callie wouldn't let him walk home with anyone if she wasn't with him with the exception of Stef and Lena, but she understood that he wanted to bond with his brother. She welcomed it because she said it was a great idea, Jesus and Jude knew it was because they wanted time alone, but Marianna wasn't as easy to get away from as they were.

"Define wrong." Jude requested.

"Like if she was hurt or doing something that could hurt herself or us." Jude nodded.

"I'd tell you." He said. "That's not why she's acting weird."

"Then why is she?" Jesus asked. Jude understood his worry, he and Callie were as close as him and Marianna. Jesus and Callie playing Video games and talking was the equivalent of Jude and Marianna painting their nails and talking about boys. It was as if they had been together their entire life and even though he was younger Jesus always tried to protect Callie.

"I don't think she'd like it if I told you." Jude finally said. "She doesn't like talking about our life before we came here."

"I know she doesn't." Jesus said stopping. "But moms are going to keep trying to get her to tell them what's wrong and eventually she is gonna go so far back into her shell that she not gonna come out. It'll be like the first day she came to live with us."

"Okay." Jude agreed. "I'll tell you and only you, but you can't tell anyone. When Callie's ready to talk about it she will." Jesus nodded.

"Okay now tell me."

* * *

**I know you hate that my chapters are so short, but at least it's longer than the last one.**

**You guys keep telling me what you think he silence is about, I can tell you that you're close, but you haven't got it quite yet.**


	3. Hurting Everyone

**Chapter three and thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the other two.**

* * *

That night when everyone got ready for bed Marianna realized she needed to figure out what was going on with her sister. Every night before bed she wrote in her journal and strummed a few cords on her guitar, but tonight she didn't do either, she just turned off her light and turned towards the wall.

Now Marianna couldn't sleep, every night Callie played on her guitar and it was like a lullaby for Marianna and it always helped her sleep, so now it was 12 AM and Marianna was the only one awake in the house, or so she thought. She heard a door opened a close before she heard the sink turn on. Jesus was in the bathroom, she knew it couldn't have been Jude because he rarely woke up and when he did it was when he had a nightmare or when he and Jesus set their alarm clocks so they could watch something on T.V.

She got out of bed and tip-toed over to the door that lead to the adjoining bathroom she, Callie and the boys shared. She quietly, and slowly twisted the door knob to make sure it was locked, when Callie stirred. Marianna froze and waited for Callie to go back to sleep. After she was sure the brunette was sound sleep she opened the door to the bathroom and went inside.

"What the hell?!" Jesus exclaimed jumping. Marianna shushed him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"What if I had been using the bathroom?" He asked as if she hadn't just spoken.

"Jesus, we used to take baths together." She said. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I going back to bed." He announced shaking his head. Marianna grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I really need to talk to you." She said pleadingly. She gave him her helpless-doe-eyed look and he sighed.

"Fine." He caved sitting down on the toilet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about." She said crossing her arms. "You all think I don't notice things that don't have to do with me, but Callie is my best friend after Lexi."

"Hey!" He exclaimed, offended.

"My best _girl_ friend." She corrected. "No one could replace you Jesus."

"I know," He admitted. "I just wanted to hear you say it." She rolled her eyes before going serious again.

"She's been acting weird since mama told her what day it was today at breakfast, She never walks to school alone after what happened."

"I know Marianna." He said quickly hoping she wouldn't start talking about that day. Their moms made them promise they'd never talk about that day again.

"And she always gets me or Brandon to walk with her, then she was spacing out today at lunch, she didn't even notice when the bell rung."

"Your point is?" He asked trying to get away from his sister. He knew that 5 minutes alone in the same room as her she could get him to tell her anything.

"My point is that she looked so fragile and I've never seen her like that. She's acting like a depressed 5 year old, I heard her crying in the bathroom downstairs before dinner."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" He asked. "This is something you'd take to moms or Jude." Marianna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Jesus. Jude tells you everything and I know he told you what's wrong with Callie." Jesus sighed. "I'm not doing this to be nosy, I'm actually scared about Callie. What if she's hurting herself? What if she runs away again and then it'll be all my fault because I knew something was wrong and I didn't even try to help her?"

"Marianna." Jesus whispered pulling her onto his lap. She didn't even realize she was crying until she saw her tears on her brothers shirt.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck and he held his arms around her. "Jude told me what was wrong with her, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I can tell you that you have nothing to worry about, Callie's not hurting herself and she's not going to run away. We're gonna be stuck with her until she goes off to college with Brandon." They were quiet for a moment and just sat in the bathroom enjoying the comfort of each other before Marianna spoke.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Marianna asked and she felt Jesus nod.

"Mm-hmm. We were 8 and it was the first night we stayed here." He said. "You were crying for Anna and I brought you in here so we could be alone in our own little world pretending our life was anything but what it was."

"You told me that everything would be okay and that we would always have each other." Marianna said softly.

"And I was right." He said. "Everything did turn out okay." But Marianna shook her head.

"No." She said shocking her brother. "It turned out better and since I love you so much, I'll take your word on Callie."

"I love you too Marianna." Jesus said and he and his sister sit there in the bathroom until they realize they had school in the morning.

Callie stood with her ear next to the door replaying their whole conversation through her head.

_Callie is my best friend..._

_She's been acting weird..._

_...she looked so fragile..._

_I heard her crying..._

_...scared about Callie..._

_...hurting herself..._

_...runs away again..._

_...all my fault..._

Callie didn't know that they all felt this way, she didn't even realize everyone had noticed how she was acting until Brandon talked to her in school. Now she was hurting Marianna, her best friend.

Callie heard movement in the bathroom and quickly and quietly sprinted back to her bed, jumping under the covers and turning towards the wall. She heard Marianna come out of the bathroom and get into bed before the little light in the bedroom was gone and then only thing lighting the small room was the moonlight.

"I really do hope you're okay Callie." Marianna whispered. At first Callie thought Marianna knew she was awake until she sighed. "I really do." Callie let the tears from her eyes run down her face and over her nose before soaking into the pillow. She knew what she had to do.


	4. Tell a Little Tale

**Chapter three and thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the other three.**

**And to the dick-face that said that Brandon/Callie is incest, learn how to take a friggin' joke! Adopted or not everyone knew it was going to happen eventually!**

**Thank you**

* * *

"Callie?...Callie!"

"Huh?"

Callie turned her head to look at the woman sitting in the chair across from her and sighed. She knew she had been caught spacing out again and know she's want to talk about it.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately." The woman said. "Your teachers have been expressing their concerns."

"Lets not do this." Callie suggested turning away again. The woman sighed.

Monica Archer had been Callie's therapist for almost a year and a half. In that time she hadn't gotten to get Callie to open up about anything, the only thing she agreed to talk about was Jude and that was only when she was worried about him which wasn't often. He had grown up and he didn't need protecting anymore.

"Callie your moms have been paying me $50 every week for the last year and a half so you could have someone to talk to." Monica informed her. "So far the only thing we've accomplished is wasting my time and your mothers money. You told me many times how they couldn't afford things like braces for Jude or helping Brandon pay for his car because of your therapy sessions." Callie sighed.

"We're not here to talk about what's bothering me." Callie pointed out. "We're here to talk about what happened." Monica raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"And you want to talk about that now?" She asked, Callie shrugged.

"If it'll get you off my back about wasting your time and their money." She reasoned. "So I'll talk."

"Well first thing we do with cases like yours is talk about it. Tell me what happened." Monica ordered. Callie sighed, she didn't really want to talk about it but she wanted Stef and Lena to stop wasting their money. Maybe if they heard she was doing better they'd stop paying for her sessions.

"It started a few days before I ran away..."

**_Flashback~_**

The bell rung signalling the end of English and the last class of the day, all the teens in the room began to pack up their books and leave the class.

"Do you wanna go down to the beach?" Jesus asked picking up his bag. "Everyone else'll be there and we're going to the mall to get some Christmas shopping done after."

"Sure." Callie said putting her books into her bag. "Ju-"

"Ms. Jacobs?" The English teacher Mr. Rhodes asked. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." She said before turning back to Jesus. "I'll catch up with you." She told him and he nodded before leaving. "Yes Mr. Rhodes?"

"Please sit." He insisted and he was the teacher so she did. "I've been taking a look at the test your brother took a few months ago."

"What test?" Callie asked.

"You know," He said. "The test he took to get into the school."

"What about it?" Callie asked shrugging. She didn't understand what it had to do with her. Mr. Rhodes went over to his desk and picked up the test booklet before walking over to her desk and flipping through it til he got to the last page, then he let it fall onto her desk.

"See that problem right there?" He asked pointing to the last one. "That 8 used to be a 6."

"Maybe he ran out of eraser." Callie suggested.

"Funny seeing there isn't any evidence of anything being erased anywhere else in the book." Mr. Rhodes said picking up the test. "I'll tell you what I think. I think that Vice Principle Foster **(Prop 8 was passed remember?)** changed it, so your brother could get into this school."

"I don't know what this has to do with me sir." Callie said looking at her desk. She didn't look up as he walked behind her, but she tensed when he placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them.

"It has nothing to do with you." He said and Callie could feel his hot breath on her neck. "But it'd be a shame to see Jude kicked out of this school because of one little problem." She felt his fingers tug at her ponytail holder and then it was gone. She felt his fingers run through her hair and sweep it to the side of her neck. It took everything she had not to cringe. "And I'm sure you'd do anything to keep little brother in your sights at all time."

"What do you want?" Callie asked through gritted teeth although she knew the answer. Mr. Rhodes continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"I've read your file." He said quietly. "I know what they did to you in those foster homes, I know what you let them do. All I'm simply asking for is the same treatment. I get what I want and Jude gets to stay with his sister." His hands started to travel further down and his lips attached themselves to Callie's neck. She immediately got out of her seat and Mr. Rhodes straightened up. "Think about it Callie." He said and then the door opened and the both looked to see Lena coming in with a clipboard.

"Steve I need-" She stopped when she saw Callie. "Callie what are you doing in here? Everyone's at the beach."

"Umm..." She stuttered. "I'm not feeling well, I think I'm just gonna go home." She said grabbed her bag from the side of the desk and left the room keeping as far away from Mr. Rhodes as possible.

"What was that about?" She heard Lena ask.

"She's just having a bit of a hard time understanding Romeo and Juliet." She heard him say. "She doesn't get that age has nothing to do with love or attraction." She didn't want to hear anymore so she started running until she was out of the school and going down the street. She took out her phone and sent a text to Marianna.

**To: _Marianna Foster_**

**From: _Callie Jacobs_**

**not feeling well, C U home**

Callie put her phone in her her pocket and continued walking. She didn't know what to do, she better than anybody knew that protecting someone you loved meant no always protecting yourself, but she couldn't do this willingly. Then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it back and looked at the text.

**To: _Callie J_**

**From: _Mari Foster_**

**fine, Jesus says he'll bring back soup**

Callie shook her head and replied.

**To:_ Marianna Foster_**

**From: _Callie Jacobs_**

**not that kinda sickness**

Callie knew what she had to do now. She'd protect Jude, but she'd protect herself for the first time in her life too. He'd have a good life here with the Fosters, she just hoped he'd forgive her for leaving.

_**Flashback End~**_

"That's how it started?" Monica asked. "Because he found out what Lena did?" Callie nodded.

"He thought that I was just going to roll over and do what he said." Callie said scornfully. "He obviously skipped a lot when he read my file."

"How did you go from protecting yourself and Jude to being in the hospital?" Monica asked.

"I don't think we have enough time for that." Callie said beginning to get up, but Monica stopped her.

"We still have an hour." Callie inwardly groaned. She was hoping to give Monica a bit and just leave it at that, but that obviously wasn't Monica's intention.

"I had a plan, it was a dangerous plan granted, but it was plan none the less."

* * *

**So?**


	5. Twice A Day, Twice A Week

**Chapter four and thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the others.**

**And to the dick-face cock sucker that keeps leaving me PM's Labeled Flaming bag of dog shit, get a life and if you don't like my story stop reading it!**

**Thank you**

* * *

3RD P.O.V

"What did you mean when you said it was a few days before you ran away?" Mariah asked. "Your mothers said that you didn't get that far."

"It all happened in three days." Callie explained. "When he threatened to throw Jude out, when I started my plan and how I ended up in the hospital."

"And what was your plan?" Mariah asked looking her client in the eye. Callie sighed and sat back.

"My plan was always to keep Jude safe." She said. "And if I was able to keep myself safe too it was a plus."

_**Flashback**_

When Callie got home that day she would've assumed everyone was a sleep, but she should've known better. When she opened the door and went inside she saw Stef and Lena on the couch watching a movie with Jude sleep with his head on Lena's lap. Stef heard the front door open and turned expecting the teen.

"Callie." She said and she stopped her path upstairs to turn to the blonde.

"Yeah?" She asked walking into the living room. Lena turned off the T.V, but they all kept their voices down.

"Where were you sweetie?" Lena asked. "We were worried." Callie noticed Stef was still in her uniform meaning she was close to going to look for her.

"I didn't want come home so I went to Tito's." She lied. Tito was a large, Italian man who owned a music shop in the city. Lena had taken her there one day a few months ago and when she wasn't in school, with Brandon or with her family she was there. "I sent you both a text."

"My phone died." Stef said.

"I left mine in the car." Lena said.

"Sorry," Callie apologized. "Next time I'll text Jesus or Brandon."

"I really hope it doesn't happen again." Lena corrected and Callie nodded.

"Do you want me to take him upstairs?" She asked pointing to her little brother. Stef shook her head.

"I'll do it." She told her. "Just go get ready for bed." Callie nodded before apologizing again and running up the stairs to Marianna and her room where the Latina girl was asleep. She had obviously fallen asleep waiting for Callie seeing as she still had her slippers on, she had pages of homework all around her and a text book on her stomach.

Callie put her homework in her bag, took of her slippers and managed to get her under the covers without her waking up. She turned off the light by her bed before going to her dresser and getting ready for bed. She was going to have a long day tomorrow and she would need to be wide awake.

The next morning she tried to pretend that everything was normal and thankfully no one noticed, no one except for Lena. She noticed how many of Callie's movements were forced and jerky and knew that this time, it wasn't the caffeine.

"Hey Callie can I talk to you?" Lena asked as the kids started piling out of the kitchen Jude and Brandon looked back at Lena and Callie.

"Go on ahead." Callie said. "I'll catch up." They nodded and Brandon put his hand around Jude's shoulder before they both left the kitchen. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked and it didn't escape her notice how Callie tensed for a minute before semi-relaxing.

"Fine." She said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked. "You seem a bit...jumpy today."

"It's probably all t he caffeine." Callie said chuckling nervously. "I'll cut back, I promise, but right now I really have to get to school so Lexi and I can finish up our project for Science, it's due today."

"'Kay." Lena relented. "Have a good day." She said as Callie gave a little wave before going out the same way the boys had. Lena turned to her partner who was sitting at the table looking at the paper and drinking her coffee. "That's strange." Stef looked up.

"What?"

"Callie just just told me she had a project with Lexi due in Science class." Lena said pointing back at the doorway Callie just went through.

"Yeah, so?" Stef asked clearly not understanding what was wrong. Lena's eyes flicked over to the blonde.

"So Callie doesn't have Science." Lena informed her. "She has Chemistry, but there wouldn't be any projects for that due for another month or so considering we don't have a Chemistry teacher anymore." Lena had been the one to organize the retirement party for Mr. Santiago last week. Until they hired another teacher the Chemistry students had a free period.

"So she probably got her classes mixed up." Stef countered. "It's a mistake anyone could've made."

"You're right." Lena said shaking the ridiculous thoughts out of her head. Callie wasn't like normal kids who remembered small stuff like that. She was wiser and more mature, but even that thought didn't resolve the worry Lena had for the young girl.

* * *

After Callie had gotten out of the house, she leaned against the front door and let out a sigh of relief. She was lucky that Lena hadn't decided to press for more information and it wasn't until after she told the lie that she realized how dumb it sounded. Callie didn't have science, only 1 year was required and now she was in chemistry, Lena would know that considering she had made and memorized every one of the kids schedules including Lexi's.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked when she caught up with them. Marianna who was listening to Jesus talk about a new trick he managed on his skateboard, listened in.

"Nothing." She said with was careless shrug. "She just...wanted my opinion on something." He nodded, evidently satisfied with her answer which was a relief to her. She didn't feel like trying to come up with another lie that would probably ruin everything.

**Flashback End~**

"To be honest with you, my plan probably would've gone off without a hitch if it hadn't been for Marianna." Callie said laughing humorlessly. Monica looked like she wanted to say something, but then the timer went off signalling the ed of their session.

"Well that's all for now." Monica said turning it off. "I'll see you after school." Callie went to see Monica twice a day (Before and after school), twice a week and would probably continue to until her moms decided she no longer needed Monica or when she went off to college. Whichever came first.

Callie picked up her bag and gave a mock salute to her therapist before exiting the room to the waiting room where Lena was flipping through a magazine with her legs crossed while she sat on the red couch with the other parents. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw her daughter come out.

"How'd it go?" Lena asked as they walked through the parking lot to the car.

"Fine." Callie said. She gave the same answer every time one of her moms asked, but for the first time since Callie began seeing Monica, she wasn't lying.


End file.
